Silver wings
by Skwarorobalo
Summary: After his death in forbidden forest. Harry meet someone who he didn't expect. Now with his sister and new friends he will see different world, world of devils, angels, fallen angels and more.
1. Chapter 1

Green light rushed toward him. And then dark. Harry woke up and looked around. Everything was in weird white light.

"I'm dead?" Asked himself.

"No you moron. You are between worlds." Said weird female voice. Harry looked behind and saw weird flying figure in black cloak, looked similar to dementor. "Now we have little to talk Lord Peverell."

"Lord Peverell? I'm lord? And are you Death?" Asked shocked Harry.

"Yes I'm Death. You think why I look so scary?" Asked women. Then sighed when she looked on Harry face. "Alright." Her cloak disappeared and in front him stood beautiful women with black hair, eyes and in black kimono. Her skin was white like milk. She give smile and ask. "Do you think now we can talk?"

"But... How?"

"Oh now I look nice?" _Giggled Death. Giggled, she giggled, Death can giggle?_ "Well, but to work. You see you are Lord Peverell. Lord of devil House Peverell, one of 72 pillars."

"So I'm devil?" Asked Harry in disbelive. When he asked this question silver bat-wing appeared on his back. Harry touched them. _I could feel them and move them like another part of my body._

"Well half-devil. You see your mother was Youkai." Said Death. After look on Harry face explained. "Youkai are supernatural being from Asia. Their leader is Yasaka, your mother, Lily, was great friend with her. Then your mother met your father, Ignotus Peverell. Your mother was Nekoshou, powerful Nekomata. Their are species like human only witch cat ears and tails, she was your father queen. When about 20 years ago devils started attack Nekomata race, to turn them into their evil pieces. Many Nekomata were killed. Your father being devil was worried about your mother, so they escape to England. They change memory of their adopted family and live happy for some time. Live between wizard was to them easy. Your father was high-class devil, your mother was similar in power, when most powerful wizard like Dumbledore and Voldemort have power of normal-class devils."

"So if they were so powerful then why they were killed?" Asked Harry listing carefully. "And why I didn't show my power and appearance like devil or Nekomata."

"The problem is killing curse, this curse give power wizard killing to kill everything lover then Satan or Seraph. And your power as devil and Nekomata were bond by Dumbledore. Think about your wings and their will show ." Harry begin to think and on his head showed two black cat-like ears and two black tails beneath silver bat-like wings.

"So I was devil and I never know about." Said Harry in sad voice. _Next lie which I believe was true. Wait a minute._ "So my parents not going to Hogwart?"

"Yes."

"So Sirius and Remus lie to me?" _Everyone lied to me?_

"Yes, Remus was lying to you. Sirius after Azcaban was never sane so was easy to manipulate. Both were friends of your father, but they met after school. And this is also your fault. You only asked about your parent to Dumbledore group."

Harry now understood. All his life was Dumbledore plan. Life with Dursley, rescue by Hagrid, meeting Weasley, Hogwart Express and meeting with Ron, Hermione and Malfoy. _Stupid. Famous Harry Potter is going to Hogwart and meet only 3 people, two Dumbledore dogs and one Death Eaters spawn._ _Stone and this trap, if there was dangerous how 3 first year could pass. He know about basilisk, about Sirius and Peter. Triwiz_ _ard tournament great test of my skills. Order of the Phoenix his cult._

"You see when Dumbledore sensed power of your father and mother he suspect then Voldemort can be killed by your parents. Well your parents not really want to fight second war when then escaped from one. When Dumbledore hear this 'prophecy' of this drunk witch, which only wanted job, he believed they could defeat Voldemort."

"So this prophecy was fake."

"Well not really. You see prophecy are hard to read, but mostly they don't true to the moment when you don't believe in them. This prophecy are coming to realize because you believe it was true."

"Oh so I'm Lord Peverell so this mean deadly hallows are true? This mean I'm your master?"

Death started to laught. "Well you can say that. But if you think about this kids tall this is nothing, but tale to children." Death become more serious. "In universe were three infinite being Great Red Dragon know as Apocalypse, Ophis, Infinite Dragon God and Trihexa, Apocalyptic Beast. When I become more powerful they started to being scary of me. I Death, was bringing dead to everyone, so they become worry. They allied and attacked me. I was sealed, my power was striped from me. After battle with me, they were exhausted. God of Bible worry about world after I become sealed and they gained my power, attacked most not stable form them, Trihexa. Beast was weaker after battle, so God attacked and won. But he didn't have power to kill Trihexa, so he take back my power and sealed him with 666 seals. Two thirds of my power was lost. God was not able to bring me back, and scary of combined power, break rest of them into 3 parts and sealed into deathly hallows. Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone and Cloak of Invisibility, know to wizard, are my power of attack, resurrection and power of defense. Deathly hallows were made as object will normal supernatural were not need, wand, stone and cloak. You father accidentally found cloak and started to seeking for next 2 parts, this was reason why your parents escape clearly to England."

"So I have two now. Only Voldemort have wand. He have only one horcrux so it will give me power to kill him finally." Harry stopped on moment and remembered something." Eh you spoken about some evil pieces. What is this?"

"First wand belong to you also." Said Death to shocked Harry. "Dumbledore was here last master, but he was defeated by Dracon Malfoy. He didn't know about this, but wand belonged to him. Now some time ago you defeated him in his house if I remember. So wand belongs to you, Voldemort only have it. Now to evil pieces, you need to know about war first. Well from begins Devil lead by for great Satans were fighting with angels lead by Bible God. After some time some Angels begin opposed to teaching of God, creating the Fallen Angels who inhabited in the Underworld alongside the Devils. The Three Factions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels eventually fought against one another under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by Azazel, in a conflict which came to be known as the Great War which continued for long period of time still it ended hundred of years ago. Following the deaths of the Biblical God and the Four Great Satans as well as massive lost in their main forces, the Great War finally ended, but it left the Three Factions in a state of conflict. However, due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the Great War and with all three factions losing their main forces, neither of the three sides wanted to continue battling. So while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either. After the Great War, the overall strength of the Three Factions changed drastically with the Angels losing their God, the Devils losing their forces and their leaders, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angels who lost many of their forces except their leaders. Following the creation of the Evil Pieces and Brave Saints Systems, the Devils and Angels forces have incorporated reincarnated humans and other species into their races. Evil pieces are like chess piece. One king, one queen, two bishop, two knight, two rock and eight pawns. Pawns are foot soldiers. Rock have strength, knight are fast and often fight with swords. Bishop are magic users and queen have everything."

"So I will have my own evil pieces?" Asked Harry thinking about information.

"Well no. I give you my complete of pieces. Resurrected by you will not change in devil only gain pair of silver wing like yours. Also sometimes other pieces have meet more than own pieces, your pieces will always cost one piece without costing more then one piece. Oh and I think your first resurrected piece should be your sister." Said Death.

"My sister, I don't have sister." Said confused Harry.

"You have sister she is your twin. After Voldemort attack she was captured by Dumbledore and change in the owl. You was gifted on your 11 birthday."

"Hedwig is my sister?" Asked shocked Harry. _Dumbledore._

"Yes. You see Dumbledore not know which of you is 'chosen one' so must have two of you were needed to him. But if you were two you will not believe in prophecy so, he changed her into owl and keep safe near him. After you come to Hogwart she was given to you as 'gift'. You both were near him." Harry was shocked and then angry." Oh and Voldemort not killed her only place her in coma. So you can resurrected her when you give her your death piece. But first kill Voldemort. Most of yours money are secured in Japan. Devil are many think but no thieves, they are to proud of themselves to steal of Lord, so your lands will be secure and Yasaka was your mother friend so your mother possession are safe."

" So when I wake up. I will go kill Nagini and Voldemort and go resurrect Hedwig as my queen."

"Yes after you will have your sister. I will take you both to this place when you both will train before comfort fraction. And I will be always with you." She added. Harry not fully understood her answer, but he have enough new information so didn't ask in confusion.

"Thanks Death." Said with smile Harry.

"Bye my Harry." Answer with smile Death.

* * *

He had expected to hear cheers of triumph and jubilation at his death, but instead hurried footsteps, whispers, and solicitous murmurs filled the air. Voldemort was also hurt.

"My lord." Harry hear voice of Bellatrix.

"He boy ...is he dead?" Asked Voldemort.

 _Now is my time._ "No." Said Harry and stand up. Voldemort palled and his Death Eaters were whispering. "Yours spell must be weaker." Voldemort and Death Eaters were in shock, he survived second time killing curse.

 **[I'm with you.]**

Harry heard women voice from back of his head. He recognized Death as speaker.

"Shut up. You are weak." Shouted Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra"

"Accio Nagini." Shouted Harry and snake fly to Harry side from Voldemort. Green light intercepts with great snake. Next shout from Voldemort was full of pain. Death Eaters were shocked. Their leader was one more time hurt by this stupid boy.

 **[You have wings. Fly to Hogwart you must have witness of his and your death.]**

"If you really that powerful mighty lord Voldemort, come to Hogwart." Said Harry. Two silver wings appeared on his back to astonished of Death Eaters and Voldemort. Harry flew away to Hogwart.

"You coward." Shouted Voldemort. Only few of his Death Eater joined him. Most whispered, many worried.

* * *

Harry flew near Hogwart. When he was close, he land, hide his wing and run to school. From castle was dropped sorting hat. Relic from old wizards days destroyed only for greed of two fighting men. Defenders seeing Harry cheered.

"Prepare themselves. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are coming. I injured him and probably get him angry." Chuckled Harry. "I will deal with him, your parts are Death Eaters."

 **[Pick Sorting** **H** **at.]**

"Why I will not be needed of this." Asked Harry don't knowing what to think, but walked and picked item. _How can this be more powerful then devil magic?_

 **[Sword of Gryffindor is made from goblin steel, goblin were part of Youkai, but they fled to Europe from war. And as you remember this sword is imbued by basilisk venom, witch can kill even a ultimate class devil if will not heal and definitely can this kill Voldemort.]**

Harry walked to sorting hat and picked, from castle run his friend, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and more students and teachers. _Voldemort and Bellatrix will me rest, they could take of themselves._

"Prepare yourself they are coming. His snake is destroyed so Voldemort is angry for lost of familiar." Chuckled Harry. Only few give nervous chuckle. From forest Voldemort marched on lead with his inner circle, Death Eaters, werewolves and giants.

"So boy you one more time run like a coward. You always sacrifice other to your life." Said Voldemort in mocking tone. "But today you will not run away. I have elder wand, you even don't have yours wand. Where it is? Destroyed. Oh yes I destroyed it and you are now helpless." Some of Death Eaters were laughing, but most was silent.

"Oh I don't need my old wand., I have new one. And you see Tom now everything will end here." Said with confidence. "You know Tom we both are very similar for a first shoot. Well we chose different way, but we very similar. Both half-blood, both orphan, both tortured and used by Dumbledore." Said Harry to shock of both side.

"So you know of Dumbledore manipulation. Then why you fight with them?" Asked shocked Voldemort.

"Oh most of them fighting for themselves like I. You see I hate both you and Dumbledore so much. You killed my parents and give me this fucking scar. But this was Dumbledore who send you to our house, he bounded my power and in the end killed my sister." Said Harry with both side gasped some defenders shouted.

"Don't talk like this of professor Dumbledore."

"Shut up boy."

"You little coward."

"He was so much like you, to him only power was important. Did you know he killed his own sister because she stand on his line to power." Said Harry causing more gasp. "But he choose manipulation and you choose killing. But he is now dead and near you will are. Now finish this, my life will end today, but I will take you with me. And one more advice." Said Harry picking Gryffindor sword from Sorting Hat and spreads wing from his back. People were screaming about monster, abomination and of their death, but most was simply shocked and silent. "Never use wand witch belong to someone else. Accio my wand."

Shouted Harry and wand from Voldemort hand fly to Harry hand. Harry charged on defenseless Voldemort and chopped his head from his neck. Giants and werewolves run away. Harry watched as the Death Eaters, outnumbered by the defenders and allies of Hogwart, were taken down one by one: Harry saw Yaxley slammed to the floor by George Weasley and Lee Jordan, Dolohov fall with a scream at Flitwick's hands, Walden Macnair thrown across the room by Hagrid, hit the stone wall opposite, and slide unconscious to the ground. He saw Ron and Neville bringing down Fenrir Greyback, Aberforth hitting Rookwood with a Stunning Spell, Arthur and Percy flooring Thicknesse, and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy running through the crowd, not even attempting to fight, screaming for their son.. Defenders were wining, Harry quickly chopped Bellatrix head and many rest Death Eaters run away. Battle was won.

 _Voldemort and Bellatrix dead._ _We won, but this is not longer my world. Dumbledore cult and rest Death Eaters can fight, but no my fight._

"We won." Shouted Harry, many defenders were cheering for him. "We won, but we lost many our friends. I also have little time." Many people gasp. "Look on me. I chose to fight, we chose to fight and we won. Today we celebrate. From my last worlds I want to thank you all for fighting with evil, for helping me and for being part of my life. You are now safe. I will be also gone today, but my life was happy with you. And today my revenge with dead of both Voldemort and Dumbledore is complete. So farewell my friends." Said Harry turning back to his friend.

 **[It's time Harry Potter.]**

Said Death cause many to freeze in shock.

"Yes it's time. Can I only meet my sister here?"

 **[Yes you have.]**

From forest run girl tall, slime,with black long hair and his mother green eyes. She was beautiful. Many males looked on her hungry. She run to Harry and hug him.

"My sister it's good to see you. We will be together to end." Said Harry and both disappeared.

* * *

They both appeared in Death dimension .

 **[Now we have time to train. She know everything, I spooked to her, but first give her your piece.]**

"Hedwig do you want to become my queen." Asked Harry.

"Of course, you idiot even as bird I was smarted then you." Said causing Harry to chuckle and Death to laugh. Harry given her his queen piece witch disappeared in her body.

 **[Now we have training to do.]**

Death begin to laugh. Causing Harry to gulp. _I have bad feelings_ _._

Harry thinked about dead of his friends and wiych were on Dumbledore side. And Harry remembered one of his friend witch was always trying to help.

"I know someone who will be a great bishop." Said Harry with smile.


	2. Chapter 2

8 years later.

 **[Your training is complete. Your magical and elemental power are on high level. You are both skilled like high-class devils.]**

"Yea your training was good to our skills." Said Harry.

"Yes, but I won't miss from this. Added his sister.

"Yea that true." Chuckled Harry.

 **[Now you should go Kyoto Youkai. Yasaka will welcome you. Next you Harry will start to infiltrate Underworld to recreate position of house Peverell.]**

* * *

Two teenagers teleport to Kyoto Youkai. Quickly they were surrounded by guards. Leader of group spoke.

"What you doing here devils? You want to be dead?" Asked in serious tone. Teenagers change their appearance and showed black cat ears and two cat tails.

"We want to speak with your leader." Speak Harry. "Tell her, children of lost sister returned." Guardian shocked of visit of two devil-Nekomata hybrid, relaxed a little and quickly some of them run to their leader. After some time she appears as a young woman with lustful figure dressed in a shrine maiden attire with blonde hair with matching eyes.

"Great to see some survived Nekomata, but could you told me why are you feel like a devil and what you mean about my lost sister? I never have sister." Said Yasaka.

"Well my name is Harry and this is my sister Hedwig" Said showing his sister."About devil, we are part devil." Said Harry and both guest showed their silver bat wings. "As you can see we are not common devil." Added with smile. "And look in our eyes and will see that me and my twin are daughter of your sister."

Everyone looked in ave on silver wings never in their lives they see something like than. Their leader however looked in their green eyes and after a while she whisper.

"Lily? You are her children." She said and throw herself onto guest, "Where is your mother?" Asked with hope.

Both teen looked with sad expression on themselves. "We are in this case. Our parents are dead." Said Hedwig.

"Lily no." Shouted Yasaka and stared crying. Hedwig walked to her and hugged her. Tears falling on her shoulder. Guard returned to their post, many people were watching crying leader with confusion. After some time Yasaka and Hedwig only stood hugging themselves.

"Maybe we can continue in some more private place." Said with hope in voice Harry.

"Yes, yes you must tell me everything." Said Yasaka and lead both twin to her house. "You will met my daughter Kunou she is very lonely here and company of two cousin will be pleased."

"We will be pleased about this for most of our live we don't have family." Said Hedwig with sad voice. "We didn't know we are siblings." Yasaka gasped.

"We want to rebuild our position in Underworld and rebuild our race." Explained Harry. "We both need safe base before we presents to Underworld. After all our house was not present about 30 years. I will want to investigate our ownerships and spy of other house before our moves. And we need place to train."

"We are Nekomata so many devil will still want to kill or use us." Pointed Hedwig.

"Yes. As much I hate devil for what they do to Nekomata, I know you want to return there, but on this we will have time. Now welcome to my house." She said walking to her house. "Kunou we have guest." She called.

After some second little girl run to them. She has golden, blonde hair tied in a ponytail and golden eyes. She also has nine golden fox tails and matching ears. "Mommy." she called hugging to her mother. Then looked on two guest. "Who are they?" Asked and walked to Harry.

"Their are Harry and Hedwig." Said with smile Yasaka thinking about her new nephew and nice.

"Harry. Are you want you be my papa?" Asked innocently. Harry and Yasaka quickly turned red hearing this, but Hedwig started laughing and quickly hugged little girl.

"You know we will be best friends." Said With smile hugging closely little girl.

"I told you Kunou to not asking this question." Said Yasaka still blushing. "Their are your cousin, child of my sister Lily."

"Oh so you are my oni-cha?"

"Well if you want you, we can be your brother and sister." Said Harry looking on his twin with smile.

Week spend of meeting with old friends of mother and time of talking with Yasaka and playing with Kunou.

* * *

"Well I think it's time to visit Underworld." Said Harry. Both Yasaka and Hedwig were not happy about this, but they understood.

"Well if you really think is important." Said Hedwig hugging her twin. "Please be careful." Added kissing him in cheek.

"Beware about them. I don't want to lose another member of my family." Added Yasaka hugging her nephew.

For only week Harry and Hedwig quickly grow attached to her aunt and their new 'little sister'. And Harry finally feel place where he belongs. But part of him, his devil part want something more.

"I will be careful. And I don't going to visit Satan or attack fallen Angels only visit our possessions." Said Harry and teleport to Underworld. Yasaka give them permission of using teleportatation in Kyoto.

* * *

Harry appeared in Peverell territory. Closed territory belong to Gremory, very rich family with developed industry. Among the territory is the Gremory Palace the home and main building of the Gremory Clan Head. Peverell territories were not so big or rich. Escape of Harry parents caused many stray devil to seeking place to live, but location near Gremory lands with most powerful Satan Lucifer Sirzechs and his queen Grayfia known as most powerful queen were cased this territory more like stop for their escape. Territory were big enough and buildings even little devastated, but there was not disaster. Many reparo and this place will be good. Harry walked about territory near Gremory territory were was the safest, when heard someone crying. Trying not to be seen if this person was dangerous, hided and picked on crying girl. Harry seen beautiful young woman who appears to be in her middle teens with white skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She was crying from some reason. Harry become not very careful and fell on the ground.

"Whose here." Shouted girl quickly. She prepare to fight.

 _Shit. Now she want to fight with you. You are high-class, but near are Satans, so relax and maybe we start from peace._

"I'm sorry." Said Harry walking from behind buildings. "I just walked on this territory and heard noises, so I wanted to check if there no danger to me. My name is Harry.

"I'm Rias Gremory of House Gremory." She said relaxed a little, but still in ready to battle. _Great sister of Lucifer._

"Hello Rias. Well maybe it's weird to ask, but what are you doing here alone and why are you crying.?" Asked Harry.

She become sad and looked on ground. "I wanted to be alone for sometime." _Go talk to her._

Harry walked and sat near her. "Well maybe it's not my business, but why are you wanted to be alone?"

"Well one of my pieces have strong secret gear, but he can't control his power and my brother must have sealed him to our safe." She explain. "How I can be a good king if I can't help even my own piece in control his power." She said in sad voice.

"Well you should be proud if you have piece so strong." Said in happy voice. "And about your piece, you should work harder and grown in power to help him in future. After all he will not be sad, you save him life and you will help him in future. Right?"

"Of course. I will help him." She respond angry. "We Gremory are known from caring about pieces. My rock Koneko was saved from execution by my brother, but I take care of her, my queen Akeno was saved from death by my and my father bishop and my sealed bishop was saved from vampire hunters." Said proudly.

"So you see they are very pleased to be your pieces. And in your young age you have 3 pieces and I probably 10 years older, have only queen which is my sister probably from mercy and one bishop who I saved life and he couldn't leave me" Chuckled Harry cousins Rias to laugh. "You know you look more beautiful when you are smiling." On Rias cheek appeared small blush.

"Thank you. Not only for compliment, but for talk also." She turned to him an looked on his green eyes. "You are good friend Harry."

"Friend." Repeated Harry, Rias turned around. She except her peerage and Sona didn't have friend, so she didn't know what Harry will think about her. "Yes, I like sound of this. I like be pleased to be your friend Rias Gremory."

"Only Rias."

"Okay 'only Rias', but can you explain why are you want to be 'only Rias'?"

Rias blushed a little. "It just everyone from devil want to be friend with me, because I'm heiress of House Gremory and sister of Lucifer. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of them..."

"...but everyone want to become your friend because of them not because of who are you." Finished Harry.

"Yes." She nodded sadly. "Well I even go to human school to be away from this, but in there I'm treated only because of my body and nothing more."

"Well you have great body with your slim waist, long legs and great ass and big breast." Admitted Harry. Rias turned away from his eyes blushing scarlet. "But most beautiful is your hair like fire and your eyes when you are smiling. And from what I can tell you also most caring person from devil I meet."

"Thank you." Said Rias with big smile.

"So can I ask what heiress of House Gremory doing on this territory?"

"Well this territory belongs to House Peverell. About 25 years ago lord and his wife abandon their ownership and run away. No one know exactly why, but many say because lord Ignotus was scared about his wife and queen Lily. She was Nekomata and in this time were started hunting for them. Many Nekomata was killed. And why I going here, this border is near to our house is quiet and safe, so I'm going here when I want to think about something. The question is what are you doing here?"

"Do you will keep this in secret?" Asked little worried Harry. _Well Gremory will probably know about my visit and better have one friend in their family. And this will tell if she is trustworthy._

"Well yes." Said seriously Rias, but after a moment added. "As long you will keep this in secret."

"Well I will tell you why Ignotus escape from here. You have right he was worried, but not about his wife only for his children." Said Harry, changing his from, showing his black ears and two black tails cousins Rias to gasp. "My mother was pregnant and when hunting were started they become frightened about me and my sister. So my parents escape to England. Were I and my sister were 15 month old, our parents were killed and we got separated. Our power were bounded, so we didn't know of our inheritance. When I was 17, I found my sister and about pieces, so we were together from this time. We trained to return to our territory, but we were not enough powerful and I didn't want my sister kiddnaped or something so we stay in England for next 8 years training. This is my first visit here.

"Whoa. So you are Lord Peverell." Shouted Rias. "Well your territory was used by many stray devil, but my brother Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife Grayfia started to killing them. So is relative safe, but also destroyed."

"Well thanks I'm pleased with destroy more than with my territory being used by other devils." Said with smile.

"I think I will be going back to home, my parents are probably worried." Said Rias not really wanted to go back, her new friend was easy to talk and not judge her. He also admitted she was beautiful, but not ogling her like pervert. _Well he is rather handsome to with this eyes_.

"So we will be neighbor in nearly future, so maybe we can meet in next week about the same time like today?" Asked Harry really wanted to meet beautiful new friend again.

"Yes this will be nice. So this will be our little secret." Said Rias pulled her hand to his hand. Harry grabbed her hand and kissed.

"So to next week, my beautiful 'only Rias' friend." Said Harry. Gremory magic circle appeared and Rias disappeared.

"Well continue to exploring territory."

Harry walked on territory repairing his possessions when he heard some shootings.

"We have finally find you, you cat pitch. Now prepare to die." Shouted someone.

"Come here! Nya!" Shouted women.

Harry listing to shouting, locate intruders, walked near and looked on fighting. Dozen of men, armed with swords, surrounded beautiful and attractive young woman with a lustful figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders. She grows a pair of black cat ears and two black tails. _Nekomata. I must help her._

She paved her gaze on battle field and quickly dozen of her copies appeared on battlefield. This copies seamed attack opened as well. Blue fire and some green mist appeared on field, about half of her opponent were overpowered. Some sort of curses flying to opponent and with blue fire she quickly finished first opponent.

"Come dogs, kitty want to play! Nya!." Next opponent dropped dead, but aggressors seamed to not worry about her. With flames and swords they destroyed copies. Women started having trouble with dodging and spared attacks.

"So you stupid cat will be finally dead. This cause other piece think, before killing masters." Shouted someone seamed to leader. "Well maybe before we kill you we will have some fun with you." Smiled hungry on her. This smile was disgusted. He was about to rape her. Harry spread his silver wing and summoned Sword of Gryffindor.

"Stop right now." Shouted Harry. Small commotion give time women to throw blue fire and kill next opponent. "Accio Nekomata." Shouted Harry and women flew to him.

Women seeing his tails and ears relaxed a bit, but her opponent were not very happy about this.

"Next cat. You will give her to us or you will die with this whore."

"Reducto" Shouted Harry and curse fly and destroyed opponent. "You know, this is not very culturally to curse in presence of lady, much more offend her." Said with confident voice.

"Kill this shit too." Shouted devil and all of them charging on Harry. Their flames fly in Harry way.

"Confringo." Spell collide with ground cousins many pieces fly in air. All of them quickly changed into small birds and destroyed all flames, some disappeared, but more survival and keep attack aggressors. Harry with sword in one hand and charged on fist opponent and chopped his head. Next opponent lose hand before he was stabbed in chest. Following opponent meet his sword with Harry sword. Blade clashed and Harry shouted next spell. "Diffindo." Men head fly into air, remained aggressors deal with birds and charged on Harry. "Aguamenti" Water fly from his arm and with power of his house controlling ice quickly turned into solid ice charging into enemies. "Confringo." Next curse destroyed ice structure and spears of ice fled into enemies hurting name of them. "Well enough of this playing." Many pillar of ice erupted from ground. "Dementor, Transformation." Shouted Harry.

[Transformation.]

Harry begin to change into dementor. His wings, ears and tails vanish and quickly form of dementor stood in the place of Harry. Harry charged on opponents with his new form. Devils were shocked and scared on his appearance, freeze in their spot. Harry grabbed devil head with his bone hand and with quick move break his neck. Harry aura of death and ice was effected on his opponents and with moment, when last devil stood on battlefield, Harry said to him. "You will be special. I never used this ability before. You should be happy." Said Harry grabbing opponent for his neck. "Kiss of Dementor." Harry said and leaned on opponent. Soul of devil was sucked.

Kuroka was prepare to fighting with dozen of devil, which followed her. She was skilled, but she know opponents were to many for her. When battle begin she killed two aggressors before she was cornered, by them. She was thinking this is her end when some kind of men appeared from nowhere. His appeared give time to kill next opponent before some kind of power grabbed her and pulled to men. Kuroka was frightened, but then she saw his ears and tails, she relaxed a bit. Male Nekomata. Nekomata never have many male, but after hunting all were killed. _Not all_. Male Nekomata used some kinds of course with killed devil, exploded on earth, changed debris in some kinds of birds and summoning some sword charged on aggressors flying on some strange silver bat-wing. _What? Silver?_ He killed with sword two opponent with sword and third with curse, chopping his head. Next using ice element attacked hem with some icicle spears. But was more strange he changed his form in some kind flying cloaked monster. Kuroka never feel something like that, ice was sensed in air with some sort of feeling like you will never be happy. Neck of devils were broken. Last aggressor stood frightened when this monster flood near him and leaned on him summoning something from him and then devil were dead. What kind of monster is that. I will never had chance against him. But monster not attacked and change to his Nekomata-devil form.

"Well, we have something to clean. Fiendfire." Fire erupted from his hand and quickly burned body of devils. When all bodies were burned, with wave of his hand, fire vanished. "Evanesco." Added and ashes vanished, after devils were no trace. Harry turned to saved women and with smile and said. "My name is Harry. What is your name and what are you doing here?"

Kuroka really didn't want to answering on his question, but he was Nekomata and with his power he probably could force her to tell truth. "I'm Kuroka the Nekomata and what I doing here, I'm running, I'm stray devil after I killed my master." She said with sad expression.

"Well, nice to meet you Kuroka." Said men and walked to her, grabbed her hand and kissed. She was to shocked to react. _Who is this men. I'm telling him I stray devil and he kissing my hand?_ "Well could you explain why you killed him?"

"He wanted to use my little sister, Shirone, so I beat and killed him. I was planning to escape with her, but she was captured and I didn't have power to rescue her." She said with shame. "This was two years ago. Now I'm running away and trying to find my sister." She started crying. _What some of chance I have to rescue Shirone and what of life she will be have with half of Underworld after me_. Kuroka angry on herself started to crying. "She was only one person in my live which I loved. Our parents were killed when she was only baby and we have only themselves." Kuroka cried when Harry walked and hugged her.

"Well maybe I can help you." She said weeping tears from her cheek. "You said you are stray devil, so if you join to my peerage, you will be free, well mostly because we will have change this in some of Satan, but I will have place to hide and keep you safe." Explained Harry.

"You want to me in your peerage?" Harry give nod. "But I'm stray."

"Well, you said you do this to your sister." Kuroka give nod. "And you are Nekomata we should help each other." He said with smile. "And who didn't want to have beautiful girl in his peerage?" Asked no one in particular Harry. On Kuroka cheeks appeared small blush.

"Thank you." She said.

"So which piece you want to be? I have everything without queen and one bishop."

"Well I was two piece bishop." Said with small pride in her voice.

"Well my piece are different and I think one piece will be enough." Said Harry and in front of Kuroka appeared white bishop figure. She grabbed this and piece disappeared in Kuroka body. On her back appeared wing and she saw they are silver like on Harry back. She grabbed wing in her hand, wanted to be sure of this. "You see I'm not average and my piece are not average too." Said with smile and Kuroka know he said true. "Come with my" Said Harry holding Kuroka hand. "Devils can be on the way. And my sister and aunt are probably worried on me. So if they will want to kill me you will have to protect me." Both chuckled and disappeared from Underworld.

* * *

Harry with Kuroka in his arm appeared in Kyoto. Two female person waiting for him with very angry expression. Harry gulped, knowing what they are thinking.

"Explain." Said girl who looked like Harry twin. She was tall with black hair, long to her shoulders, she have his green eyes also. She was slim with big breast. _Well not big like me, but not much smaller_. Second young woman with a voluptuous figure and blonde hair with golden eyes, she was also beautiful. "Explain why we are waiting so many time for you. And who is this girl."

"Well first this lovely lady is Kuroka the Nekomata she is my new bishop. Kuroka meet my precious sister and queen Hedwig. This beautiful lady near her is my aunt Yasaka, leader of Kyoto Youkai."

Kuroka heard of leader of Kyoto Yuokai. Yasaka was powerful warrior in league with Ultimate-class devil. Her barrier of Kyoto was powerful, so even Satan must think twice before attacking her. Kuroka now feel safe, she will thank many time for meeting Harry. She now happy smiled, her king on the other hand was frightened.

"Kuroka nice to meet you. We will chat later, now this mister have to explain what he was doing all this time when he must have only check on our territory." Said Hedwig welcoming new Nekomata.

"Our territory?" Asked Kuroka.

"Yes this idiot if you believe is Lord Harold of House Peverell and I'm his only heir." Said Hedwig shaking her head.

"You are lord? Why are you not told me?" Asked Kuroka looking on her king.

"Well I guess, I have more important think to do," Said Harry and turned to his sister. "And you, why are you must doing this, you ruined every my chances on date with beautiful girl, even before I will even thinking about this. I'm your Lord and King you should show me respect."

Yasaka listened another fight between twins and was giggling.

"I will show you respect when you earn this. And for being king and lord, I want to see you are trying to ordering me." Answered Hedwig. "And what you talking about, when you said 'have more important think to do'?"

"I was attacked by dozen of devil and Harry saved my life." Said Kuroka.

"You were fighting with devils! Are you idiot?! Of course you are idiot!" Shouting Hedwig. "Why you attacked them? This was your first visit, only to check not to fighting with not known devils. Tell me why are you did this?"

"Well Kuroka was attacked. She could be hurt or even dead. So I must have helped her. She was one and there was dozen of this devils. And if not I who will help her?"

"You and your stupid saving people think. And I have hope as devil part of you will change." She said shaking her head. "Devil should be greed not like that. Now as your punishment you will make diner to us and our lady guest."

"As punishment? I cooking everyday. You and aunt Yasaka can't event boil water. Not weird you don't have boyfriend and Kunou thinned about me as 'papa' in first meting. With your cooking and your character none normal men will want you." Both women were now red for angry. Kuroka knowing she probably will be angry if this was said to her. She quickly moved away from Harry, knowing what powerful and angry girl can do.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Shouted both women.

"Yes this is clearly what are I talking about. Your character is even worst then your cooking." Said Harry not knowing what furry he released.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Shouted two angry Women unsealed their most powerful attacks. Kuroka was frightened of this two women. Harry was screamed for help running away, two angry women run after him throwing spells on him. Kuroka heard giggling from little girl. She has golden, blonde hair tied in a ponytail and golden eyes. She also has nine golden fox tails and matching ears. _This must be Yasaka daughter._

"Harry again playing with mommy and Hedwig." She giggled not understanding two women were trying to kill her king. "Mommy never was playing like this, before Harry come here." Kuroka started laughing to, this situation was absurd. Her king was running away from his twin-sister and his aunt trying to kill him and little girl laughed from this thinking 'they are playing'. Kuroka give first happy laugh from time when Shirone was lost. _Shirone I will find and rescue you. I promise._


End file.
